Real vs Fake
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Based off the Real vs Fake friends compilation. Halston bashing on my part, so don't read if you like her. :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **So this is based off some of the real or fake friends compilation. I used a few of them that are all Halston bashing. I know, I'm a horrible human being but there's zero fucks I give about that. Yeah, so if you like Halston (ew...like I'm sure she's not a bad person but no), I advise you not to read this. :)

**Disclaimers**: I never do this but you all know I most definitely DON'T own BTR or Halston for that matter.

**Warnings**: Language, Extreme bashing, Thuggish Carlos

* * *

**Real vs Fake**

**Fake: Never ask for food**

**Real: The reason you have no food**

Kendall doesn't understand why Halston always has to hang out with him and his friends all the time. Okay, he does and the reason is James. The girl was head over heels for the gorgeous brunette. It was kind of pathetic since James wasn't even remotely attracted to her.

That was fine with Kendall because he honestly disliked the girl. It would suck for him have his best friend, his bro date a girl he wanted nothing to do with. Who could blame Kendall? The girl was fake as fuck. Annoying as fuck. Needy as fuck. Like, what the fuck?

At least she was decent looking... ha hah, no.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked his blonde friend with amusement in his hazel eyes. Halston sat beside James on the orange couch in their apartment.

Kendall gave the girl a distasteful glance before smiling at James. "Oh, nothing important." Because she really wasn't important to him.

James just shrugged before leaning over the coffee table to take Kendall's bowl of ice cream. He scooped the rest of the sweet cream in his mouth before shooting the now empty bowl back over to his friend.

"Why yes, dude, you can eat ALL of my ice cream, thanks." the blonde said sarcastically before frowning when Halston bursted into a fit of annoying giggles even though she thought Kendall's ice cream looked delicious and wanted to eat some herself.

**...**

"That looks good." Camille said before plucking Kendall's grilled cheese sandwhich from his hands and took a big bite.

The blonde pouted. "Yeah, and it was _mine_!" James cackled from his spot against the wall beside Kendall. Halston (uggggggggggggggggggggggggggg ggggggggggggh) was on James' other side, peering over to stare at Camille who took no notice of her.

Their actress friend just shrugged. "What are you two doing?"

James waved his hot dog he was holding in the air and said, "Just eating lunch."

"I was trying to anyways." the blonde boy grumbled. James laughed at him so Kendall took a huge bite of his hot dog.

"Hey-HEY!" James exclaimed at Lucy who'd just walked over to them and taken a bite of James' hot dog as well. She'd tore off the other end of the meat, making Kendall giggle.

"Wow, did I need that." the rocker moaned before taking Camille's hand. "Now I need you. Some kids in the drama class are fighting and although it's fucking hysterical watching geeks go at each other, you need to break it up."

Camille was dragged off saying, "We are NOT geeks. Bye boys!"

"Bye, Mille!" James and Kendall laughed before finishing off their lunches.

And damn, did that hot dog and grilled cheese look amazing to Halston.

**Fake: Will knock on your front door**

**Real: Walk in and say "I'M HOME!"**

"Yo, is she coming with us?" Carlos asked about Halston to Logan who shrugged.

"Her and James are friends I think."

"Nah, she wants to be his girl." the Latino replied, looking Halston up and down. "He could do better."

"So much better."Camille and Lucy agreed as Lucy parked her car in front of Kendall's house. The four teens piled out and met up with James and Halston who were standing outside the Knight's house.

"Sup, Jay." Carlos greeted his brother. They gave each other man hugs while Lucy and Camille stared at Halston.

"So, are you going to be hanging around us a lot now?" Camille asked curtly. Logan and Lucy waited for the blonde girl's reply.

"Um... I-"

"Ladies, don't scare Halston." James scolded his girl friends. The brunette gave Logan a man hug before pulling to hug Camille and Lucy. Halston watched her crush hold each girl close and tight with a jealous heart.

"Aight, enough with the introductions and shit." Carlos said and started up the Knight's lawn. Lucy chuckled and went after the thug Latino. The rest of the teens followed Carlos to the Knight's front door where Carlos banged it opened yelling "WE'RE HOME, KNIGHT!"

Camille and Logan laughed while James added more to Carlos' yell. "KENDALL, WERE YOU AT FOO?"

Halston rubbed her arm awkwardly as she heard footsteps thudding down a swirly staircase before Kendall and Jo appeared laughing. Kendall jumped over the railing while Jo finished the steps before running over to their friends.

Camille and Lucy met Jo half way while Kendall jumped on James who laughed.

"Right here, foo." the blonde drawled while Logan and Carlos snickered. "Nie entrance speech by the way, 'Litos."

"Thought you'd like it." the Latino smirked and headed to the Knight's kitchen. "I'm hungry."

Logan rolled his eyes and went after his friend, brushing past Halston on the way. "When are you not."

"Hey! Don't you dare touch my double fudge chocolate chip cookies!" Kendall shrieked when he heard the sound of a lid of some sort hitting the kitchen's tiled floor and Carlos' excited "Yum!"

The blonde scrambled away from James and ran to the kitchen, leaving behind a fit of laughing teens and an awkward smiling Halston.

**...**

"Halston is there." Jo informed her friends while biting her lip. She knew that none of them were fond of the other blonde girl but really, Jo didn't see anything wrong with her.

Her and her friends were outside the Diamond's mansion, hanging on the front porch right outside the front door. They all came to crash James' mansion since his mom was out of town but if Halston was there, they could forget about it.

"I seriously don't like her. She's annoying and taking James away from us." Kendall grumbled. Camille dropped an arm over his shoulder.

"You mean from you?" she teased and earned a pout.

"And?" the blonde sassed.

"Kendall's right. I miss Jay without having some blonde chick hanging off his arm 24/7." Carlos said and Logan leaned against Lucy.

"Is it sad that James doesn't even know that Halston likes him?" the smart boy asked.

"Dude, she wants to fucking have his babies." Lucy deadpanned.

"True." Logan shrugged.

"I heard that she was going to tell James today. She might be doing that now." Jo said as she twidled with her fingers. All of her friends stared at her.

"Come again?" Kendall asked. Jo laughed nervously and nodded her head.

"Yep..."

"Guys, do you know what this means?" Camille whispered dramatically. Carlos narrowed his eyes.

"If James agrees to date Queen of Desperation, that means we'll have to hang out with her even more."

"What if they make it serious?" Lucy groaned.

"Define serious." Logan said with a tilt of his head.

"As in they get hitched. Elope or some cliche cheesy ass shit like that." the rocker growled.

"I am not okay with this conversation anymore." Kendall announced and Jo laughed softly while leaning against him. "If what Jo says about Halston suddenly growing balls to ask James out and is doing this as we speak, we should stop it, like now."

"Agreed." all his friends but Jo said.

"Guys, what if James really likes her-" Jo started but got cut off by all of her friends.

"He doesn't."

"He could-"

"He don't."

And then Kendall opened the door yelling, "WE'RE HOME, JAMIEEEEEEE!"

James and Halston were sitting on the couch facing each other with Halston leaning in close to the brunette. James shot off the couch with a surprised laugh.

"What are you guys doing here?"

The guys dragged James into a conversation while the girls (minus Jo) gave Halston smirks.

**...**

"Um, shouldn't you knock first?" Halston asked an annoyed Lucy. The two were outside Jo's house and Lucy had her hand on the doorknob ready to turn it.

"Listen here, toots." the rocker began. "If you wanna be in our little circle of mischief and shit, you gotta stop with this politeness attitude. It's fucking obnoxious along with all these stupid timid questions you ask us."

Halston swallowed and back up a little just from the blank glare Lucy had aimed on her. "I just-" she started but a voice interrupted hers.

"Sup Lu."

Halston turned around to see Carlos coming up the Taylor's driveway.

"You walked?" Lucy asked the Latino with a smile. Halston stared at her and wondered how she could turn so nice quickly.

"Yeah. What she doing here?" Carlos nodded to the blonde and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Because James is."

"Of course. Well, what you waiting out here for?" the boy turned the knob but Lucy stopped him with a jab to his shoulder.

"I was just finishing telling Peaches how we function in our little group. She keeps asking dumb questions like if we should 'knock' or something."

Carlos cackled. "Really? Listen," he focused on Halston who was biting her lip. "You want to hang with us, you gotta roll with what we do. We've all known each other for a long ass time and are comfortable leaving our houses unlocked for each other. Knocking don't exist to us bitch, get used to it." the Latino finished and opened the Taylor's door before walking in.

"I'M HUNGRY!" he yelled and Logan popped his head out of Jo's kitchen.

"Pizza's on the stove." he smirked. Lucy laughed, leaving Halston standing by the open door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Hey people. Sorry I've MIA lately. At the same time I'm not because I do have a thing called 'life' and there's something new that came into it called a girlfriend. ;D So yeah, I've been busy... ;) lol. However, I am not stopping the stories I have out at the moment. D: I really will complete the bitches. Just, I'm really busy now. Never thought that could happen but it's true. :(

Oh and since people are liking these, I'll just keep doing them until whenever lol. If you have any requests on this or what you'd like to see happen, go ahead and share in ya reviews. Or not if you don't give a damn. :D

* * *

**Fake: Borrow your things and return them a few days later**

**Real: Keep your things for too long and forget it's yours**

"Are those my handcuffs?" James demanded, hazel eyes trained on the purple feathered handcuffs that were folded neatly on Kendall's shelf. The usual group were doing homework at the Knight's in the blonde's room when James so happened to look directly at his supposedly missing handcuffs.

Kendall turned to see where his friend was looking and frowned. "No, those are mine."

James shook his head and dropped the number 2 pencil from his hand. "Fuck no, I knew your kinky ass stole them!"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. The handcuffs belong to me!" Kendall huffed. James stood to his feet.

"Not anymore, punk." the brunette began to stalk over to his friend's shelf only to be tackled to the ground.

"Touch them and I'll break your face." Kendall warned from his position on James' back.

Carlos snickered. "Blondie, you weigh approximately 130 pounds. You ain't gone break nuthin'."

"Exsqueeze me, but I weigh one hundred and thirty _two_, Carlos." Kendall pouted before letting out an exclaim of surprise when he was flipped and pinned to the ground by James.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Pardon me my mistress."

Lucy snorted while Camille who was sitting next to her grumpily erased her answer on her math homework. "Why do either of you even own handcuffs is my question." the rocker said and Logan nodded in agreement.

The smart boy was on Kendall's bed with a book in hand. Surprise surprise he had finished his homework before his friends and was relaxing while the others 'slaved away' as Camille put it.

"The real question is do we really want to know?" Jo chuckled from her place on Kendall's bean bag. The blonde wore one of the other blonde's beanie's and had her notebook opened out on her knees that were pulled into her chest.

Logan let Jo's words sink it and decided on 'no' at the same time Lucy said 'yes'. Jo shook her head at her friends before jumping slightly when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Camille asked and Jo shrugged. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Most likely Halston since you know who is here."

"Voldermort?" Carlos snickered. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm not getting the door." the raven haired boy declared and promptly went back to his reading.

"Neither am I." Carlos agreed.

"I don't like the girl, she can stand out there as long as she can for all I care." Lucy muttered and went to Kendall's guitar stands where several sat. She took one off and began strumming it.

Jo bit her lip. She was fine with Halston but at the same time... she was really comfortable in the bean bag and didn't want to move. The blonde looked at her actress friend. "Cami?" she asked hopefully.

"Hells naw, girl! I got this problem to do."

Jo huffed and stood up with her notebook in hand. "You weren't that interested in it a second ago."

"Yeah, but I'd take any math problem over Halston." Camille grinned.

"You know James is in the room, right?"

"You know James is occupied with Kendall, right?" Camille mocked and Jo looked over to see that James and Kendall were still wrestling on the floor. She rolled her eyes.

"How are all of you my friends?" she asked as she huffed out the room.

Jo trotted down the carpeted staircase and jumped the last step before walking to the huge glass door. Halston was standing on the other side biting her lip. Jo could see that the other blonde was holding a familiar object.

"Hi Halston, what brings you here?" Jo asked once she opened the door.

"I came to give this back." Halston reached out and Jo opened the palm of one of her hands to have the small object fall into it. "It's the scrunchy you let me borrow for gym on Tuesday. I'm sorry I didn't get it back sooner."

Jo laughed and put her blue scrunchy in her pocket. "You could have kept it but thanks. You want to come in? The rest of the gang is upstairs-"

A loud crash from above cut off Jo who rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, those boys." the blonde turned and dashed up the stairs.

Halston stood in the doorway for a few seconds before hesitantly walking in and closing the door behind her. She quietly followed the way Jo went seconds before and came to a stop at the top of the stairs. She heard laughing from a lit room down the hall and walked towards it.

Her heart sped up when she heard James' voice once she made it to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

**Line Break**

"Ow, this little fucker just bit me!" James yelped and Kendall smacked his head.

"Don't call me a fucker, bitch. I'm not gonna tell you again either, those handcuffs are MINE."

James glared at the blonde still pinned under him. "And I'm gonna keep telling you that they are _MINE_. Seriously, Carlos, help me out!"

"No, I'm good. I don't want my face clawed by Blondie's frenched up nails." the Latino smirked.

"Look here dumb ass, do you remember the time when you walked in on me and Mercedes and I had her chained to the bed with those purple handcuffs?" James demanded. Lucy made a face.

"Did we all really need to hear that." she asked.

"Yes, because Doll here doesn't quite remember the time when he asked to use THOSE purple handcuffs when he was torturing Dak." James replied, hazel eyes still glaring down at Kendall.

Camille's homework was forgotten at that.

Logan choked on his spit. "Um, wh-what?"

Camille shrieked and shoved James off Kendall so she could take his place. "Whoa whoa whoa what?" she beamed and shook the blonde's shoulders. "Spill baby boy, SPILL."

"Oh fuck no! My sex life is NONE of your business and James, I am going to KILL you for saying that." the blonde growled and nudged his girlfriend off him so he could launch himself at a ready James. Kendall may look light and say he's 132 pounds but when he slammed into James like that, that took the brunette's breath away. James toppled over into the blonde's shelf and knocked over a few books and some pictures.

Logan groaned. "Guys."

"I WOULDN'T HAVE SAID SHIT TO THEM IF YOU'D JUST ADMIT THAT THOSE HANDCUFFS ARE MINE!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING RATS ASS FUCK IF THEY ARE YOURS, THEY'RE MINE NOW AND IF YOU LOVED ME YOU'D LET ME KEEP THEM."

"AND WHY THE FUCK WOULD I LET YOU KEEP MY PURPLE FEATHERY HANDCUFFS?"

"BECAUSE PURPLE IS MY FAVORITE COLOR!"

"THAT'S A FUCKED UP REASON."

"YOUR FACE IS ONE HELL OF A FUCKED UP REASON."

"THAT'S IT, IT IS ON-"

"GUYS!" Jo shouted from the doorway. Her friends jumped from not hearing her walk in.

"Yeah?" the group chorused and Jo crossed her arms over her chest.

"Couple of things. Kendall, those aren't your handcuffs, they really are James'. This room is now a mess so homework break now, we need to clean up. Also, Halston is here so please be nice."

"Ugh." groans could be heard in the room but luckily James wasn't listening.

He was too busy sticking his tongue out at Kendall and rambling on and on about how he was right all along. So no one can really blame Kendall for nailing the older boy in the nuts.


End file.
